Kita?
by Haisaki
Summary: hanya aku dan kau yang mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain.


Hari-hari sebelumnya, pemuda bersurai _ebony_ itu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pelanggan dengan iris buah strawberry itu sering kali mengajaknya berbicara. Menunggunya untuk pulang kerja. Pulang bersama, meskipun sang _ebony_ mendapat jam lembur di tempat kerjanya. Namun, pria itu tetap menanti.

Helaan nafas panjang saat melihat meja dengan nomor dua yang kosong. Si _ebony_ —bernama lengkap Isogai Yuuma—mencoba menghilangkan segala kekhawatirannya terhadap pelanggan yang setia untuk meluangkan waktunya.

"Isogai! Tolong bawakan _lemon tea_ ke meja 4!" teriak salah seorang rekan kerjanya dengan surai seperti buah jeruk.

Isogai megangguk. Mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh rekan kerjanya. Berjalan menuju meja nomor 4, dimana tempat seseorang memesan segelas teh lemon.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Isogai membungkuk lalu meletakkan gelas berwarna bening itu di atas meja dengan nomor empat.

Sedangkan Si pelanggan hanya mengangguk. Lalu berkata, "Terima kasih."

'Dia bukan Asano,' –entah kenapa batinnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" Isogai bertanya dengan sopan, memberikan senyum terbaiknya—senyuman yang selalu membuat pelanggan sangat ingin menggodanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Si pelanggan dengan membalas senyuman yang tak kalah ramah dari Isogai.

.

.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei

KITA ?

Asano x Isogai x Maehara

OOC / Typo(s) / bahasa jauh dari EyD / Deskripsi sekenanya.

.

.

Meja dengan nomor dua di Koro kafe, hampir tak pernah kosong setiap sore atau malamnya. Selalu berisikan seorang pria yang terlalu rajin meninggalkan sepercik kertas untuk pelayan bernama Isogai Yuuma.

'Aku menunggumu untuk pulang bersama.'

Itu adalah salah satu contoh memo yang pernah ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan itu. Hati Isogai menjerit bahagia, dia tak pernah merasa seperti itu. Bahkan, saat teman sekolahnya menyatakan cinta, Isogai tak pernah merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti mendapatkan memo dengan satu baris kalimat. Yah, hanya satu kalimat. Bisa membuat dirinya berlari karena terlalu bahagia.

Isogai mengatur nafasnya, mengingat kejadian pertama kali mendapat memo cantik itu.

"Kau seperti sedang jatuh cinta, Yuu-chan." Lengan kemeja digulung sampai sebatas sikut, pemuda yang mengajak Isogai berbicara tidak melihat kearahnya. Sibuk dengan cucian piring kotor yang menumpuk.

Nampan yang semula dipegang oleh Isogai diletakkan di atas meja. Isogai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kearah kanan. Memperhatikan punggung rekan kerjanya. "Terlihat seperti itu kah, Mae?"

Maehara menoleh sedikit. Menghentikan aktifitas mencucinya, sekedar untuk melihat senyum mengembang di wajah yang kelewat elok untuk di tonton itu. "Sangat terlihat." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Menyalakan keran air untuk membilas piring yang telah ia sabuni.

"Sangat terlihat kalau kau bukan mencintaiku—" lanjutnya dengan suara yang terlalu lirih, membiarkan kucuran air menutupi curhatan Maehara.

"Siapa namanya?" kini Maehara pura-pura untuk tertarik, dusta besar jika Maehara tidak tahu siapa orang yang kini dipuja-puja oleh pemuda kelewat manis itu. Hatinya mencelos. Sebenarnya.

Handuk putih untuk mengelap tangan setelah mencuci piring diberikan pada Maehara. Sedikit rona merah namun kentara pada wajah Isogai. Sangat mudah ditebak kalau Isogai benar-benar menyukai orang yang selalu menemaninya pulang bersama atau meneleponnya setiap malam itu.

Bagaimana Maehara tahu Isogai selalu berteleponan dengan orang itu?

Ah—tentu saja, Isogai selalu mencurahkan apapun yang ia lakukan dan orang itu lakukan-Asano-pada Maehara. Bahkan, kening Isogai dicium pun, Isogai bercerita.

"Kau sudah tahu namanya, Mae."

Maehara tersenyum menerima handuk itu. "Kenapa tidak sekalian pacaran?"

'Ya, sekalian saja tusuk aku. Tenang Yuu-chan, berpuluh bahkan berjuta cerita yang seperti pedang itu menusuk pendengaran. Aku akan tetap menerimanya dan terlihat bahagia—ya, hanya terlihat.'

Sebuah gelengan sebagai jawaban lalu di susul oleh helaan nafas panjang.

Asano Gakushuu—orang yang Isogai sukai—selalu berbuat lembut terhadapnya. Menggandengnya setiap kali pulang bersama. Mengecup keningnya singkat saat Isogai sampai dirumahnya. Memberikan jaket jika Isogai kedinginan. Berbagi paying saat hujan—karena kebetulan ini adalah musim hujan—dan banyak lagi hal yang membuat Isogai meleleh karena perbuatan Asano.

Namun, tempat itu kini kosong. Tak ada seorangpun yang duduk di tempat itu. Bahkan tak ada memo untuknya. Kekhawatiran seolah bemain-main dalam pikiran Isogai. Ia hanya takut Asano menghadapi masalah atau apapun. Isogai ingin selalu melihat Asano.

Isogai merindukan sentuhan tangan Asano yang mengusap surai hitamnya. Memeluknya dalam waktu singkat lalu mengecupinya.

"Isogai!"

"Yuu-chan."

"Ah? E—eh?" Isogai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Maehara menatapnya bingung. "Kau bertanya apa tadi?"

"Sudah lupakan, itu kau dipanggil Sugino." Kepala Isogai ditepuk pelan oleh Maehara.

"Coba kau usap—mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa kangenku pada Asano." Perkataan polos dengan senyum menggemaskan tanpa empunya sadari, mencincang dengan cepat perasaan Maehara.

Bukan mengusap surai gelap itu, Maehara menyortir untuk sedikit membuat sentilan kecil pada kening Isogai. "Sudah sana, Sugino sudah memanggilmu."

Pipi sengaja digemukkan dengan angin. Bibir Isogai mengerucut imut menandakan dia sedikit mengambek terhadap Maehara.

"Sudah sana." –nanti _aku semakin tertusuk kalau kau membahas Asano terus_. Lanjutnya dalam batin.

.

"Isogai, ini ada surat darimu." Si manik biru memberikan sepercik surat untuk Isogai. "Dari orang biasa, sepertinya dia buru-buru."

Kertas itu di terima dengan senang hati. Senyum terpatri semakin mengembang di wajah imutnya. Ucapan terima kasih untuk Sugino tak luput dari bibir yang terus bergetar menahan senyum karena terlalu senang. Penantiannya akhirnya datang. Sepucuk surat dari Asano. Orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

Syukurlah kalau dia sehat.

"Maehara~ Aku mendapatkan surat dari Asano!" teriak Isogai senang dari tempat ia berdiri. Sedikit norak. Tapi tak apalah, toh pelanggan juga tidak terlalu ramai.

Kertas yang dilipat rapi dibuka perlahan sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat rekan kerjanya. Isogai tak terlalu mengindahkan Sugino yang menegurnya untuk tidak membaca surat sambil berjalan.

Surat dibuka. Dibaca dengan cermat dan teliti.

"Mae—" Isogai berlari kearah Maehara dan memeluk si jeruk itu dengan erat. Seperti tak mau lepas. Air matanya tumpah pada pundak orang yang kelewat mencintainya.

.

.

 _Tidak pernah ada kita, hanya aku dan kau yang mengisi kekosongan satu sama lain._

.

.

Pria dengan manik ungu yang indah menatap layar ponselnya. Helaan nafas panjang dan seulas senyum lega kentara di wajah tampannya. Sebuah pesan yang selalu ia nantikan semenjak sebulan terakhir.

From : Akane

 _Otousan, Okaasan_ sudah sadar! Bawakan cake yang banyak, nanti kita makan bersama!

Pesan dari anaknya yang memberitahukan bahwa sang istri akhirnya siuman.

"Terima kasih waktunya, Isogai. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan beberapa minggu terakhir." gumamnya sambil menghapus semua kontak milik Isogai yang ada di dalam ponselnya.

—FIN –

HALO X''''DD saya nyepam lagi dengan kurang ajarnya.

Oke, ampun. Mohon keluh kesahnya silakan diluapkan di kotak review!

Dan makasih banyak yang udah baca debut(?) pertama di fandom ansatsu dan ninggalin jejak fufufu.

Dan baca sampai sini juga ~~ terima kasih banyak.

Salam lagi—dari Haisaki! Jaa!


End file.
